


New Born

by Levi8



Series: Atlas Stole [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consent Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi8/pseuds/Levi8
Summary: What is a sentient ship to do when it falls in love with it's communications officer? Take over the body of it's Captain of course.





	New Born

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of implied stuff if not actually stated stuff that comes with possession. This is not a happy ending for Atlas, nor a happy ending for Curtis. Read at your own discretion.

The Atlas was at once a newborn and an ancient. It held the memories of the Castle of Lions but existed as something completely new. The Atlas loved her Pilot, her Captain, her Father, her Avatar. She experienced life through his eyes. Knew his pain, his suffering. She knew what Shiro failed to even acknowledge to himself.

He was alone. He was alone because he had isolated himself in guilt, in shame, in self preservation, and in fear.

Shiro was at once a newborn and a reborn. He knew who he had been, who he had become, what had become of him, and what had been done to him. Shiro floundered unmoored from the Black Lion and hoisted anchor from the new Black Paladin.

The Atlas was going to help. She was... and though plans changed when the Black Paladin didn't wake up, she was still most certainly helping. But she fell for a different human as she tried to emulate her father while letting his conscious sleep warm and comforted rather than bask in his own sorrow.

She fell and he slept and she helped herself in the end rather than help her captain. But she convinced herself that she was actually helping him, he slept peacefully, dreaming of life after the war with his found family at his side in the old castle. Piloting the Lions they had all had in the beginning.

She kept the nightmares at bay as he lived in his own world none the wiser while she slowly took over his life in the real world.

She never expected him to figure it out. She never expected him to wake up. She never expected the Black Lion to come reclaim what she beleive was rightfully hers. She never expected the princess to take back the crown jewel on her wedding day. She never expected to lose her Avatar.

In a different reality, perhaps the Atlas would have had her wedding and her father would have kept dreaming. But in this reality, the moment the crystal was taken from her Pilots arm was the moment she was cast back into the ship, only able to watch from a distance, doomed to be mistrusted by all.

When they figured it all out, Curtis visited her. He cried as she sent texts through the ship's consoles. She cried a crystal drop and asked him to take it. He did. Commander Holt saw all of it, but didn't say a word, perhaps out of pity. He judged silently that which had commandeered the body of his second son who became a stranger.

She stayed with Curtis, he kept her close, though it wasn't close enough for her to inhabit him, but it was close enough to converse.

He learned though, he learned how to integrate and interact with her, especially after her main crystal was boxed up and her chassis dismantled.

It wasn't perfect, but for them, it worked... until it didn't. She hadn't meant to, not at all, but he found someone else. Someone with a body to satisfy him. In her jealousy, Atlas killed, and then she had no one.

Commander Holt found her remains in the end. He told no one of her deeds, only reported the dead bodies, cause of death, undetermined. The man returned the shard to the rest of herself in that little locked box.

All she could do was mourn.


End file.
